The Best Laid Plans
by Reese M
Summary: Captain Janeway has plans for her and Seven's shore leave but will she actually be able to see those plans through or will life keep getting in her way? J7 story set in universe I've already created in previous Voy stories.
1. Chapter 1

Standard A's Note: I don't own anything I just borrow for my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others.

* * *

><p>The dinner rush had ended hours ago and the mess hall would be empty now, with the expectation of Neelix, who would be busy putting together the last touches for the dinner party he was having for the senior staff. He had come to Captain Janeway ages ago with the idea that the senior officers needed the opportunity to get together once in awhile in a more relaxed environment. He'd played on the theme that these were the people she worked closely with and who worked together as the very backbone of the ship. Neelix had made quite a few good points, but in the end Janeway knew he was just looking for a reason to socialize with the very tight knit group. So she'd given her permission for a monthly get together for her and her senior staff, and it had turned out to one of the highlights she looked forward to every month.<p>

At the sound of two tiny hands clapping together, Janeway looked up from putting her cream colored flats on. The sight that greeted her made her smile. Seven of Nine stood in the doorway of their bedroom dressed in a simple midnight blue dress that reached just below her knees. Her blonde hair was gathered into a clip that kept it up, and off her face but still allowed it to remain loose and casual. In her arms was a very happy little girl dressed in a mint green dress, cream colored sweater, white tights, the cutest pair of little dress shoes that Janeway had ever seen, and the small charm bracelet she and Seven had given their daughter for her first birthday.

"Look at this Gretchen." Seven said with a teasing tone in her voice. "All that fussing Mommy did about being late and she's the last one ready."

Janeway's response to her lover's teasing was to stick her tongue out at the taller woman as she attached her comm. badge to her long cream-colored dress shirt. The gesture was quickly returned by Gretchen, who decided it was fun to blow raspberries at her mother.

Seven held back a laugh as she tisked. "Such manners to be teaching our child, Kathryn."

Janeway had to hold back her own laughter as she walked over to the two ladies in her life. "Now look here you two." She scolded with her hand on one hip. "This isn't pick on Mommy night."

Seven looked down at Gretchen and then back up at Janeway. "Sure it is, didn't you get the memo?" Seven could see Kathryn forming her reply and quickly silenced it with a kiss.

When the two women and their little girl finally walked into the mess hall, they found that they weren't the first ones to arrive but they weren't the last either. Harry was there, as were B'Elanna, Tom, and Miral. As soon as Gretchen saw her godmother standing near the table with Harry and Neelix she reached out her hands and yelled as loudly as she could, "Lanna!"

B'Elanna smiled at the sound of her name and happily took the one calling out to her from Seven when she and the Captain had come over to join them. "Hiya munchkin."

"How's the warp drive coming, B'Elanna?" Janeway asked with a bit of a smirk.

B'Elanna smirked back. "We'll have it back up by the end of Alpha shift tomorrow."

Janeway looked pleased. "Oh?"

"I called in the Calvary." B'Elanna said as she shared a look with Seven.

Seven smiled as she took Miral from Tom. "I would be the Calvary."

Janeway laughed softly. It wasn't all that long ago that B'Elanna and Seven were always butting heads, but both women had grown and mellowed and were now good friends. "Well haven't you two come a long way." She commented as she watched the two women cooing at the other's child.

"Hey good lookin' wanna come dance with Uncle Tom?" Tom asked as he held out his hands to Gretchen.

"Fwyboy!" Gretchen replied with a clap of her hands.

"Uncle Tom." Tom replied while giving his wife a look.

Gretchen titled her head in that same quizzical way Seven had and then repeated, "Fwyboy!"

"Uncle Tom." Tom repeated. It was an on going argument between the two ever since B'Elanna taught Gretchen to call him that.

Janeway, Seven, B'Elanna, and Harry all stood there laughing as they watched Tom argue with a fifteen-month-old infant. The little girl could say Tom just fine; she just liked how silly Tom acted when she called him flyboy.

Once Chakotay, Tuvok, and the Doctor arrived the group sat down for dinner. The conversation around the table started off about repairs but quickly moved into shore leave. Janeway had been right when she decided it was long past time for her crew to take a break. Even Tuvok was expressing the need for a little downtime, on behalf of his officers of course.

As Seven talked about the list of possible places she'd found that afternoon, Janeway could tell she was some what hesitant. _Yes,_ she thought, _even Seven needs some down time, but after her last planet-side experience she's a little leery. _

After dinner the group broke up a little and paired off to have more confined conversations. Janeway stood off to the side of the room watching as Seven not only talked lively with the others but smiled from time to time. It was an amazing sight to see.

"She's come a long way since joining us." Chakotay said as she walked up to his captain and friend.

Janeway looked over at her first officer and smiled while giving him a small nod. "She's come a long way since Gretchen got here."

The two watched for a few moments as Seven talked to the doctor and Tuvok. Then Chakotay added, "So have you."

"So have I what?" Janeway asked after taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Come alone way. Look at you Kathryn, not only are you sharing a life with the one you love, the two of you are raising a child. I'd say that's a major improvement. You've gone from no life to having every thing."

Janeway watched Seven a little while longer before thinking to herself, _Not quite everything._

The group rearranged it's self again and Janeway found herself sitting next to Seven on the couch, the other's spread around them in the small lounging area, the two girls playing on the floor between them. The toy that Gretchen was playing with was another educational toy that Seven and Icheb had designed and replicated. The toy would play a song when Gretchen, or Miral, would match the colors right. Tonight however, Gretchen couldn't make it play and she was starting to get frustrated. The adults' conversation was quickly ended by the sound of a toy hitting the floor and a sudden shout. "petaQ!"

Everyone watched as Gretchen scrunched up her nose after saying the word and then giggle. Then they all looked up and over at B'Elanna.

"What?" The Klingon-Human hybrid asked. "Don't look at me. I'm not the only one who speaks Klingon on this ship, besides I only know a few phrases."

"That being one of them." Tom said with a muffled snicker.

After dinner Janeway and Seven headed back to their quarters with a sleeping Gretchen. Janeway watched from the doorway of the baby's room as Seven carefully undressed their daughter and got her ready for bed. Despite the Borg implants and the normally cold attitude that Seven presented to everyone out side their personal life, she really was a gentle and loving woman.

When Seven looked up from putting Gretchen's sleeper on, she noticed that Kathryn was looking at her again and it made her smile. "You've been watching me all evening, my Kathryn."

Janeway smiled, a light blush coloring her cheeks at having caught. "Have I?"

Seven nodded as she laid Gretchen in her crib and covered her with a blanket. "What's on your mind, my Kathryn?"

"Do you think she'll sleep through the night?" Janeway asked as Seven approached her. "Because I have several things on my mind."

Seven's brow went up as a smile curled her lips. Seven knew that Kathryn was hiding her real thoughts behind her playfulness, but she also knew that her partner would come to her with them when she was ready. Taking Kathryn by the hand and leading her to their room, Seven decided that for now playing along was the best thing to do.

Voyager's senior staff sat around the conference table looking up at the image of a planet with jade green landmasses and sapphire blue bodies of water. Geographical and biological information about the planet and its inhabitance streamed along side and below the image, but no one was really looking at it. They're attention instead, was placed upon Seven as she gave them her report.

"The planet is in the Xon system and is used by several of the surrounding systems as a type of resort planet. After doing an extended search which included ensuring it's security to the crew, I've found it's the best of our choices." Seven told them as she switched the image on the screen from the planet to photographs of different climates. "Another plus is that it's similar to Earth in quite a few ways, including the availably of several different climates, which would give the crew quite a few choices as to what they'd like to do."

Harry watched as the images changed and then smiled as he spoke up. "Hey Tom, looks like they might have some fresh powder."

Tom's face lit up. "Three days on the slops, four on the beach. Sounds like heaven to me."

Captain Janeway watched her officers carefully. Each one seemed to brighten as they listened to the report and took in the pictures. After a moment more of listening to the chatter of the others, she held up her hands. "Well then I guess that settles it. Neelix, send a commutation to the proper people and set up our reservation."

"How long will we be staying?" Chakotay asked.

"I'd like to see everyone on board get at least a week." Janeway answered.

Her first officer nodded with a bright gleam in his dark eyes. He'd have to work out the schedules but Janeway knew he could handle it. The rest of the meeting was spent talking about repairs and the need to restock. Seven assured them that restocking would be possible on Xon IV, and B'Elanna assured them that they could be on their way by the end of the day. By the time the meeting ended and the group broke up, Janeway could already feel a positive upswing in morale.

"Any plans for your shore leave yet?" Chakotay asked as he followed Janeway out of the conference room and onto the bridge.

Janeway smiled as she lowered herself into her chair. "A few possibilities. What about you?"

"Seven's written report says there's a nice desert resort on the northern continent. I think I might head that way." The tall Native North American man said as he took his seat.

The anticipation of simply getting underway had built to the point that when B'Elanna alerted the Captain that warp drive was back online, there was a near ripple effect of cheering that started on the bridge and worked it's way down to the lower decks.

"Set course for Xon IV, Tom." Janeway commanded. "Warp three."

Tom smiled as he put in the information, and then just before engaging engines reported, "It'll take four days to get there at warp three, Captain."

Captain Janeway sat back in her chair and smiled as she accepted a cup off coffee from a young crewman. "That'll be just enough time for everyone to make their plans, Tom, engage."

"With pleasure." Tom replied as he pressed the button that would engage warp.

The Captain stood from her chair with a smile. "You have the bridge, Chakotay."

Commander Chakotay smiled as he watched the auburn haired woman heading for the turbo lift. "Going to do some planning of your own?"

Janeway turned in the turbo lift so she could face the Commander, and replied just before the doors closed. "Something like that."


	2. Chapter 2

The warm holographic Florence sun beamed into the small window of Di Vinci's studio, giving the large room a fresh light and a welcoming feel. Captain Janeway sat at one of the longer tables near the window with a pencil in her hand, and a piece of parchment in front of her. She wasn't much of an artist, that was her sister's gift, but she knew enough to get her general idea onto paper.

"Catarina, my dear!" Boomed a voice from behind her.

Janeway smiled as she looked up. "Good evening, Maestro."

The sliver haired man walked over to where Janeway was sitting and looked over her shoulder. He simply watched for a while and then reached down and steadied the hand that Janeway held the pencil in. With the un-interfering guidance of his hand, he was able to watch as her design became clearer. "That is a very unique and beautiful design, Catarina."

Janeway looked down at the parchment for a moment. "Really?"

Di Vinci smiled. "A lover's gift for your dear Anna? Or dare I think perhaps a gift of much more?"

A very light pink flush colored Janeway's cheeks. She looked down at the set of rings she'd drawn and then up at Di Vinci. "I've been forced to rethink a lot of things over the past two years. I use to think that in order to do what's best for my people I had to be alone. Anna changed that. I use to think I'd never have a family or be a mother. That's changed to. I have more then I ever knew I wanted and yet I want more."

"What is it you want?" The holographic legendry man asked.

"I was told that I had no rights when it came to Anna." Janeway told him as she thought about what was said to her during Seven's trial. "I want that to never be true again."

Di Vinci nodded in a knowing way. "There is no better way to make you think outside of your comfort zone then by telling you no."

Janeway would have taken offence if it were not true. She did have a habit of willingly sitting on the sidelines when it came to her personal life. It had taken nearly losing Seven to the Borg Queen to get her to admit to herself that she loved Seven. It had taken Gretchen's arrival to push her into admitting she'd been longing for a family of her own. It had taken hearing someone tell her that even though she loved Seven there was no connection beyond that, a connection that Janeway wanted, and one she was ready to purpose.

"Do you think the young man who made Gretchen's bracelet for me could make this," She handed the parchment to the Maestro. "If I brought him the medal and stones?"

Di Vinci took the parchment, looked it over, and smiled. "I think Alessandro will do a fine job of creating your rings." Draping his arm around Janeway's shoulders, he then added. "I also think that our Anna will love them."

The welcome to Xon IV had been warm and pleasurable. The Chancellor had gone out of his way to make sure that the crew of Voyager were well taken care of. He'd had his people ready to take Janeway's people wherever they wanted to go, and had assured her that he'd make sure the ship was also taken good care of. As soon as all the formalities were taken care of, Janeway handed the ship off to Chakotay who would in turn hand it off to Tuvok who had volunteered to be among the last to head down for his own leave.

Knowing that her ship was in good hands allowed Kathryn to head down with the first wave of officers. She was glad that she and Seven would be able to have their time now, because she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her nerve up. She stood on the boardwalk near the bar area of the beach resort, her gaze drifting down the beach to were Seven and their baby sat on a beach blanket playing in the sand. She couldn't help but smile as she watched them.

"Captain Janeway?"

Kathryn turned to look at one of the young men who worked for the Chancellor. He'd been assigned to her and Seven and it was his job to see to their every whim. This kind of treatment normally unsettled Kathryn, but this time she was glad to have his help. "Everything set?"

The young man smiled. "Yes ma'am. There's a little cove on the other side of the nuntra trees several meters from your room's terrace. Everything will be set up there and ready when you two arrive."

"Thank you, Okon." She replied as her smile brightened.

The young man bowed his head low. "It is an honor to serve a captain, Ma'am."

If it weren't for her diplomatic training, Kathryn would have blushed at the young man's sincerity. Another young man, who worked at the bar, brought over the drinks that Kathryn had ordered and Okon took them before Kathryn could reach for them. "It's alright, Okon. I'll take these, you can go finish any last minutes details and then take the afternoon off if you'd like."

Okon handed the drinks to Kathryn and gave her a soft smile. "Thank you, but Ms. Seven asked me to bring her information on our zoo. She'd like to take the small ones there while you're with us."

Kathryn had forgotten about that. "Very well, we'll see you later then."

With drinks in hand, Kathryn made her way down the beach towards Seven and Gretchen. She stopped just short of them when something further down the beach caught her eye. Icheb was walking with a young woman, and the sight made Kathryn smile again.

"Looks like Icheb is enjoying himself." She said as she handed Seven one of the glasses and then lowered herself onto the large beach blanket.

Seven looked up from rubbing sunscreen onto Gretchen's shoulders and arms to watch Icheb for a moment. "They are discussing the marine life of this area."

Kathryn laughed. "He's still talking to someone his own age, a girl no less, I'm sure marine life is just an ice breaker, which means you really shouldn't listen in on their conversation Annika."

Seven lifted a brow as she turned to look at Kathryn. Then it dawned on her why she shouldn't be listening in and it made her blush slightly. "I hope he has greater success using the Doctor's advice on dating then I had."

"You did fine when we started dating." Kathryn replied as she picked Gretchen up.

Anyone else would have missed the smile that tugged on Seven's lips as she spoke. "Yes, but I was referring to the time period in which I dated other crewmembers while waiting for you to 'see the light'."

Kathryn wasn't sure if she should blush or laugh. "You were so sure that I'd see the light back then?"

Seven reached out and with long delicate fingers rubbed sunscreen across Kathryn's nose and cheeks. "I was."

"Despite my attempts to keep you at arms length? Why Seven? Why were you so sure I'd come around?" Kathryn asked as she held their daughter in her lap.

Seven smiled a little more. "I had faith in you my Kathryn."

Kathryn returned the smile and accepted the kiss that followed. She thought about asking Seven right then and there but decided to hold off. She had the whole evening planned. A walk on the beach, dinner alone, then they would sit by a small fire and watch as the moon played with the waves, then she'd ask. She wanted it to be perfect.

"We promised Gretchen a little time in the water." Seven said softly as she pulled away from Kathryn.

Kathryn nodded and quickly got to her feet. The three of them headed down to the water and Kathryn was surprised at just how warm it was. "It's like being in Hawaii." She commented as she lowed Gretchen just enough so that her tiny little feet and legs were in the water. Gretchen loved being in the water and giggled every time she splashed Seven as she kicked and played. Kathryn took advantage of being the one holding the baby and splashed Seven herself. Seven, however didn't see holding the baby as any opposition and managed to splash Kathryn back quite a bit without getting Gretchen to wet.

The three of them played in the water a while longer, each taking a turn holding the baby, each taking a moment to submerge themselves under the warm water. When they finally started back up towards their blanket in the sand, they heard familiar voices calling out to them.

"I didn't know you could swim, Seven." B'Elanna said with a teasing tone. "I would have thought you'd be afraid of rusting or sinking to the bottom."

Seven's brow went up in a manner that told everyone she knew she was being teased. "Borgs do not rust, nor do we sink." She paused a moment before adding, "I am surprised to see you here as well, B'Elanna. I would have thought Klingons wouldn't like swimming because it reminded them to much of a bath."

B'Elanna howled with laughter. "Nice come back, Seven. I'm impressed."

Kathryn watched the two of them; still amazed over the friendship they'd developed. She then looked over at Tom and Harry. "I thought you guys were heading to the ski resort first."

Tom nodded. "We are, we'll head up there after the welcoming reception tonight." The look on the Captain's face made it clear to Tom that she hadn't a clue as to what he was talking about. "Um, hasn't Neelix told you yet?"

"We haven't see Neelix since our arrival." Seven informed them as she wrapped a towel around Gretchen.

The newly arrived trio looked at each other before returning their gazes to the Captain and Seven. "Neelix told us that the Chancellor is throwing a welcoming reception for us in one of their grand ballrooms."

In the blink of an eye Kathryn went from being Kathryn to being Captain again. "Why wasn't this brought to me before we all left the ship?" Her three officers all shrugged. Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose. When she opened her eyes again she could see Neelix heading towards them.

The look on the Captain's face told him she'd heard already. "I didn't know until an hour ago, Captain. It's a custom to throw a grand party to welcome first time visitors."

"Some advanced notice would have been appreciated, Mister Neelix." Janeway said, and then wondered why Okan hadn't mentioned this. "Seven and I already had plans for this evening."

Seven looked up at Kathryn with a bewildered look. She hadn't been aware that they'd had plans. Though she was sure that Kathryn had something on her mind, perhaps the plans had involved telling her what that something was.

"I'm sorry for the late notice, Captain. Shall I tell the Chancellor you won't be attending?" Neelix asked.

She really wanted to say yes, but knew that she couldn't. The damn thing was being held in honor of her crew and as the head of that crew she had to be there. "No Mister Neelix, we'll be there."

No one else would have seen the disappointment in her eyes, but Seven.

"I'll watch Gretchen for you, Captain." Icheb offered as he joined the group.

Kathryn looked over at him and noticed that his new friend was with him. After a quick exchange of looks between herself and Seven, Kathryn smiled. "I think we could figure something else out, Icheb, if you'd really rather attend the party."

Icheb's face lit up. "I'd like that very much, Captain."

Tom smiled as he watched Icheb and the girl who'd been with him step away from the group. The girl smiled and nodded after Icheb had spoken to her and they all knew the boy had just asked her to be his date tonight. Tom then turned to the Captain. "Pike's going to keep an eye on Miral for us. She's still not up to being social. She's still in that 'I don't wanna run into Max' stage of the break up."

Seven looked over at Kathryn and then at Tom. "We'll ask if she wouldn't mind taking on another then."

"So what time is this thing and were, Neelix?" Kathryn asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice. She was still unhappy with having to bail on her plans.

"2100 hours, the main ballroom of the hotel in their capital city, and its formal dress." Neelix answered.

Kathryn couldn't help but roll her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do while on shore leave was put on a uniform, let alone her dress uniform. She managed to swallow back the sigh that crept up from her lungs as she watched Seven packing their things and preparing to head back to their hotel. Looking up at her crewmen she shrugged. "Guess we'll see you all tonight then."


	3. Chapter 3

Alyssa Pike had no trouble watching Gretchen as well as Miral. She was a nice young crewman from science who loved children. She had been the only other person Kathryn had known of, other then Neelix, that Sam Wildman had allowed to watch Naomi. Kathryn had worried a bit that both babies, plus Naomi, would be to much for Alyssa, but Seven assured her it would be ok. They would only be a comm call away, and Alyssa had helped Neelix in the past with them, so after kissing both her daughter and goddaughter on the crowns of their tiny heads, Kathryn followed Seven back to their room.

Kathryn stood in the living room of their hotel suite fussing with her dress uniform. The long red tunic that looked an awful lot like a dress, hung crisply over her dress pants, and she couldn't help but tug at it. It was one of the uglier designs to pass through the lineage of Star Fleet uniforms, and she wondered for a moment if Danny Watson had ever gotten his new design for dress whites appeared. The designs she'd seen just before Voyager left for her 'shakedown' flight had been impressive and a whole lot better looking then what she had on now.

"Tugging at it isn't going to make it any more comfortable, Kathryn." Came Seven's voice from the other side of the room.

Kathryn turned to look at Seven and her quick reply was lost completely as she drank in the sight before her. Seven stood just outside the door of their bedroom dressed in a long gold dress, with a slit up the right leg. It was a stunning dress that allowed just enough skin to show to help the imagination, but not to throw it into hyper drive. The color of the dress made Seven's blonde hair, which was down and in spiraling curls, look even more like spun gold. She was a stunning vision and not for the first time Kathryn found herself asking why this beautiful soul was with someone like her.

"You approve then?" Seven asked as she came closer to Kathryn. The look on the older woman's face not going unnoticed.

"Your beautiful, Annika." Janeway whispered.

Seven ran a finger along the gold piping of Kathryn's uniform and smiled. "Thank you my love. Despite it's confining nature you really do look quite stunning yourself when you wear your dress uniform."

Kathryn laughed lightly and then held out her hand for Seven to take. "Shall we?"

Seven took the offered hand and smiled.

The ballroom of the hotel was decorated lavishly in hues of sliver, white, and blue. It reminded Kathryn of the winter formals she'd attended as a teenager. The room was already full of people. Members of her crew, planet natives, guests of all kinds, it didn't matter who they were or where they were from, when Seven walked into the room all eyes were on her. It made Seven feel uneasy and as soon as Kathryn sensed her partner's discomfort she quickly walked them towards a table that seemed out of the way. The Doctor, Tom and B'Elanna, and Harry with one of the Delaney sisters were already sitting there.

"We figured out of the way would be the key term for tonight." B'Elanna said as she watched the Captain and Seven sit across from her and Tom.

Seven gave her a friend a thankful look before scanning the room for Icheb.

"Reminds me of those god awful Admiral's Balls." Tom said with a look of pure dread on his face.

Kathryn laughed. "I highly doubt that it'll be that bad, Tom."

Tom nodded. "Your right, the simple fact that I won't have to avoid Ambassador Troi all night is a plus within it's self."

Kathryn laughed again.

"He's dancing with his date, Seven." B'Elanna said when she realized who Seven was looking for. "Apparently her name is Enogi and she's the daughter of the Vice-Chancellor."

Seven lifted her brow as she looked over at B'Elanna.

B'Elanna laughed. "It turns out that Icheb gets rather chatty when he's nervous. He talked the whole walk over from the transport site."

This surprised Seven but it also pleased her. She was happy to see the young boy coming out of his Borg shell. She also took notice of Kathryn easing into a more relaxed frame of mind, and was glad to see she was no longer brooding over her spoiled plans. Though she had refused to tell Seven what those plans had been when Seven asked.

"Seven," Kathryn said as she looked over at the other woman. "would you like to dance?"

Seven smiled and accepted Kathryn's hand again as she gave her lover a gentle nod. "I would love too, Kathryn."

Soon the whole table had cleared out, heading for the dance floor, even the Doctor had found someone to dance with. The party wasn't as bad as everyone had thought. They were all actually having a wonderful time. The food was wonderful, and the wine made it a lot easier to dance with the Chancellor, Vice-Chancellor, and every other good-natured diplomat who asked. Half way through the Chancellor's wife's story about acquiring some painting or vase or some such thing, Tom's description of this whole affair reminding him of the Admiral's Ball came back to Kathryn and she had to keep herself from laughing out loud. Her sandy haired helmsmen had been dead on in his comparison. The only thing that was truly different was the fact that Kathryn couldn't ever recall enjoying an Admiral's Ball as much as she was enjoying herself at this party. She chalked it up to finally having someone to enjoy it with. A bit of a smirk appeared on her face as she thought about finally returning home and walking into her first Federation function with Seven on her arm. That was bound to turn a few heads indeed.

As the evening began to wind down, Kathryn found herself alone with Seven on a small veranda outside the ballroom. They were standing quietly looking up at the stars, hand in hand, and Kathryn suddenly turned to look at Seven. She drank in every line, every curve of Seven's face.

Seven smiled as she felt Kathryn's gaze washing over her. She turned to look at the other woman and smiled as she led them to a small stone bench. "I'm glad to see your not to overly upset about our plans being ruined." Seven said as she looked into blue eyes that were several shades darker then her own. "Care to fill me in on just what those plans were?" She asked once again.

The bright smile on Seven's face made up for her teasing tone. Kathryn smiled back. "Dinner on the beach." She confessed now that she was done brooding and sulking.

"Oh?" Seven replied. Her tone more then the simple sound pleaded with Kathryn for more information.

Kathryn smiled. "It surprises you that I'd want to surprise you with a romantic dinner?"

Seven's smile brightened. "Wasn't surprising me the desired result?"

"Mostly." Kathryn replied.

"Well you achieved that desired result. What other outcomes were you hopping for?" Seven asked, gently trying to get Kathryn to admit to what's been playing in her mind that causes the odd looks Seven's seen in her eyes.

Kathryn was surprised by the nature of the question. Had Seven been able to tell that she'd had more planned? Or was she just so readable to the other woman that Seven knew what she was trying to attempt. As Kathryn sat there looking into ice blue eyes, which were framed, in moon highlighted blonde locks, she took a shuddering breath.

Softly, as she took Seven's hands into her own, Kathryn spoke. "Annika, I've been thinking about a lot of things lately, and I've had some things put into place for me thanks to resent events." Kathryn paused a moment, gathering her nerve and trying in vain to calm her racing heart. "Annika..."

The doors to the veranda opened and the mood and Kathryn's words were cut short by a loud voice. "There you two are!" The Doctor bellowed. "The Chancellor is ready to make a toast and he'd like you to make one as well, Captain."

All the wind went out of Kathryn's sails and she actually allowed her head to fall. She knew the moment she'd done it that the Doctor was taken aback, so she held out her hand to stop him from asking what was wrong. She didn't say anything right away, she was to busy roping in her disappointment and anger. Finally she replied to him. "We'll be right in, Doctor."

"Of course, Captain." The bald hologram replied.

When the Doctor was gone, Seven turned Kathryn's face towards her. She could see the emotion in her lover's eyes. Leaning in she kissed Kathryn softly on the lips and then waited for her to lead them back into the room.

A moment later Captain Janeway did just that. For the rest of the night Kathryn was Captain Janeway. Only when they were back in their hotel room after picking up Gretchen did she allow her command mask to slip away. As she waited for Seven to finish in the bathroom and come to bed, Kathryn sighed. So her plans hadn't worked out this time. There was always tomorrow, right?


	4. Chapter 4

They had spent three of their seven days off at the beach resort spending time with Gretchen, Miral, Icheb, and even Naomi. Kathryn had to admit that she had had a wonderful time taking the children to the beach, and to the amusements on the boardwalk, and to the zoo. The only problem however had been her lack of any free time with Seven. That was all about to change though. Neelix had agreed to watch Gretchen for a couple of days so that she and Seven could get away. Okon had made arrangements for them to spend two nights alone in a cabin in the woods.

The cabin and surrounding scenery were breath taking. The two women really hadn't taken the time to look around the night before, the chance at being alone and being left alone had been far more appealing, but as Kathryn looked out the picture window in the front room, she knew that this was were it would happen and that this would be were they spent the rest of their shore leave. She had plans for the night but first thing tomorrow they'd pick up Gretchen and extend their stay here.

Her plans for the night were already underway. While Seven was in the bathroom finishing a long bath she'd set up a romantic dinner for two in the middle of the room with the large picture window and a blazing fire as their backdrops. The food had been sent down from the resort's kitchen a bonus within it's self since it was always nice to take a break from Neelix's cooking, and Kathryn had put it out on plates that were now under stasis lids on the table. She could hear Seven dressing in the bathroom and smiled. Kathryn quickly added the final touches, two glasses of wine and candlelight.

Any other woman would have gasped in delighted surprise after walking into a candle lit room with traces of fragrant native flowers, and her lover waiting for her. Seven wasn't just any other woman; so she showed her delight and her surprise at Kathryn's gesture with a quick jerk upward of her eyebrow and a smile. "All of this for me?" She asked as she took the glass of wine from Kathryn.

"Do you like it?" Kathryn asked as she walked Seven over to the couch and sat with her.

Seven smiled and then placed a gentle kiss on her partner's lips. "You never cease to amaze me Kathryn Janeway."

Dinner had been perfect. The two women had talked softly and laughed without restraint. The food had been amazing, the music soft and inviting. Kathryn had brought down a collection of songs and it had surprised her when Seven asked her to dance. The soft jazz moved their closely pressed bodies slowly and Kathryn was fully enjoying it. She didn't get to many chances to just be in the moment, to just be Kathryn, to just be in love. She smiled brightly as she felt Seven's arms tighten around her. She loved how her slight frame seemed to fit so perfectly with Seven's taller body.

When the song ended, Kathryn led Seven over to a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor. The two of them sat there, face to face, sipping a sweet dessert wine and sharing bits of candy coated fruit.

"What are you thinking about my Kathryn?" Seven asked as a sudden smile spread across Kathryn's face.

Taking a moment to think about the memory that had floated to her mind, Kathryn looked at her hand in Seven's Borg meshed hand. She then looked up and into two remarkable blue eyes. "I was thinking about the first time I realized my feelings had changed."

"And when was that?" Seven asked. "When did you realize that what was between us could no longer be anything close to maternal mentorship?"

"On the Delta Flyer after your modified alcove had malfunctioned." Kathryn answered. "It broke my heart that you'd lost your trust in me. As I stood on the other side of the force field listening to you rattle of stardates I realized I was dreading the worst, praying for the best, and completely loving you." Kathryn blushed a little. "You don't know how bad I wanted to kiss you when our faces came so close as I knelt in front of you."

"You don't know how badly I wanted you to kiss me." Seven smiled at the expression of shock on Kathryn's face. She stopped her lover from asking any questions by posing one of her own. "And yet it took you nearly losing me to the Borg Queen before you could tell me?"

Kathryn looked down a moment as she blushed and then looked up with a lopsided smile. "I'm an old foolish woman who can be to set in her ways." Kathryn pressed her hand against the hand that Seven had resting on her cheek. She closed her eyes and drank in the other woman's warmth. When she opened her eyes again she smiled playfully. "Your turn. When did you know?"

"The first time I felt it was the first time you came in to watch me regenerate." Seven laughed just a little. She loved the look that would spread across Kathryn's face every time she brought up knowing that Kathryn had a habit of watching her sleep. "I didn't know what it was I was feeling until after I'd seen the Omega molecule."

Kathryn hadn't heard this before, so she found herself holding her breath.

"As I watched it I'd felt as if I'd just seen perfection. Afterward, as I stood alone in Di Vinci's studio I realized that what I had felt while watching the Omega, I'd felt before." Seven reached out and traced Kathryn's bottom lip with her thumb, and then caressed the slightly aged skin around her eyes. "Each time I look into your eyes."

Tears sprung to Kathryn's eyes. She sat there, looking into Seven's eyes for what seem like an eternity. When she finally got it together again, with the help of feeling Seven wipe tears from her face, Kathryn sat up and took Seven's hands in her own. "After we got stranded out here I'd giving up on all my dreams for my own future. It was all about getting the crew back to their families. You gave me back what I'd so willingly given to my crew, Annika, you gave me my life back."

Sliding her hand under the pillow she'd been leaning on, Kathryn wrapped her hand around the small box that the rings she'd designed and had made were in. "I love you, Annika, and I'd like to know if you would..."

A thunderous pounding on the front door of the cabin caused Kathryn and Seven to jump. They'd been so enthralled by each other that Seven hadn't even noticed the sound of footsteps.

"Captain Janeway?" Came a now all to familiar voice. "Ms. Seven of Nine?"

Disappointed washed over Kathryn's face once again as she allowed her head to drop. Seven looked at her, asking silently if they should respond. Kathryn nodded and Seven got to her feet. She watched as Seven walked over to the door, taking the moment to put the rings back in her pocket.

Seven opened the door to find Okon standing there wringing his hands and looking rather timid. "Yes Okon?"

The boy looked up at the tall blonde and then past her to the approaching redhead. "I… I am sorry for disturbing you both." He said with a sound of apprehension in his voice. He knew that the Captain had wanted to be left alone, but the rude man with very little hair insisted that he needed to speak with them. "You… You have a call… He says it's important."

"Who is it, Okon?" Kathryn asked.

Okon looked at her and then down at his boot tops again. "The sour faced man with little hair. He says it is about the child."

Both Seven and Kathryn suddenly looked stricken. "Can we take the call here, Okon?"

The boy nodded. "Yes Captain. The call has been sent to the consol here."

Seven went right over to the consol and activated the call. Even before the image of the Doctor could appear the room was filled with the shrill screaming of an infant. When the Doctor did appear, Seven gave him no time to speak first. "What is the matter with Gretchen, Doctor?"

"She's got a double ear infection, Seven. I've given her medication for the infection, the fever and the pain, but she refuses to calm down." The Doctor told her.

"Where are you, Doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"We're back on the ship, Captain." The Doctor replied.

Kathryn looked over at Okon. "We'll be back as soon as we can. We need to return to our ship." Okon nodded. Kathryn then turned back to the Doctor. "Have us beamed right to sick bay, Doctor."

A few moments later the two women were standing in Voyager's sickbay. They went over to the Doctor and Neelix, and Kathryn didn't waste any time taking her red faced daughter into her arms. It took a moment for Gretchen to calm down enough to realize that she was in her mother's arms, but once she did she sniffed that last body shuddering sniffle and then cuddled into Kathryn's embrace.

"What happened?" Seven asked as she stroked her daughter's auburn curls.

Neelix looked relieved to see Gretchen finally calm. "She was fine when I put her down for the night and then not even an hour later she was crying, pulling on her ear, and running a fever."

"These types of infections can go unnoticed and then all of a sudden there's symptoms." The Doctor interjected. "She'll need another hypo in the morning and one tomorrow evening, but she'll be fine. I don't see a reason why you both couldn't return to the surface."

Kathryn looked down at Gretchen. The child was clinging so tightly to her that she knew she wouldn't allow anyone but Seven to take her. "Does Geejay need to stay on the ship?" When the Doctor shook his head, Kathryn looked over at Seven.

Seven nodded and then turned to the others. "Thank you Neelix for looking after her but I think we'll take her back with us now."

Neelix smiled just a little before frowning. "I'm sorry for ruining your time off."

Kathryn and Seven both assured him that he didn't and then quickly collected Gretchen's things. The two women returned to the small cabin with their child. Kathryn lay awake most of the night, watching Seven and Gretchen sleeping, curled together on their bed. Carefully she pulled out the rings she had been about to show to Seven. She traced each of them with her finger and smiled a bit. Sure she was disappointed but she'd said what she wanted say, not she just needed to ask what she wanted to ask. She didn't make it this far in her life by giving up every time something messed up her plans, so she would just have to try again, and again, until she the deed was finally done.


	5. Chapter 5

The market place was alive with the early morning buzz of shoppers looking for just the right deal and shop owners trying to be that deal while making a profit. There were all kinds of stands and stalls along the road that Kathryn, Seven, and the baby were strolling along. There were stalls with a number of local foodstuffs and stands with pieces of local art and fabric. The two women were looking for something to get Gretchen. They'd decided that it would be nice to pick something up for her at each planet they stopped at, if possible. They were hoping that down the line, when they finally reached Earth, the small trinkets would serve as small connections, reminders, of their lives while lost.

Neither one was really sure what to get. Sam Wildman picked up stones, crystals, and rocks for Naomi, but seeing as how Sam was a geologist those things made sense for her to get. Kathryn and Seven were both scientists in their own rights but star charts and astrophysical scans weren't exactly the keepsakes they'd had in mind.

"Perhaps we will be able to find something over there." Seven said as she looked towards a stand.

The stand seemed to have a verity of maps and globes, the sight of which made Kathryn smile. She turned the stroller that Gretchen was in towards the stand and walked over with Seven at her side. They both glanced over the items laid out on the table but it was Seven who picked up a small golf ball sized globe.

"That is made of our finest gruk and dalis stones." A man said as he watched the two women looking at the globe.

Kathryn took the globe from Seven and turned it over and over in her hands. It was very pretty. "We could make a marker for the base with the planet name and stardate." She said to Seven. Seven nodded.

After buying the small globe the trio headed over to a small outdoor eatery for lunch. They talked about how such things like the small globe could be found on most planets and it would be easy to create a small collection for Gretchen. Gretchen for her part sat quietly in a high chair chewing on a snack cookie that Neelix baked for her and Miral.

Shore leave was nearly over and Kathryn still hadn't been able to ask Seven the question she'd wanted to ask her. She wanted it to be perfect and every time she'd planned something, something had gone wrong. She'd tried again two nights before while the two of them sat on the front pouch of the cabin they were staying in. They'd been looking up at the stars while Seven rocked Gretchen to sleep. The little one had had a hard couple of days with her ear infection and only slept while being held. The moment had seemed perfect, the quite night, the stars, their sleeping child. But just as she'd made up her mind to ask, Icheb showed up. He needed to talk to Seven about his friendship with the girl he'd met on the beach. The poor boy looked lost and confused and Kathryn couldn't bring herself to tell him now wasn't the best time. Instead she simply took Gretchen inside and allowed the two former drones a bit of privacy.

"My Kathryn." Seven said softly.

Seven's voice calling out her name brought Kathryn out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

Seven looked a little concerned as she looked across the table at her partner. "Are you functioning within normal perimeters?"

Kathryn laughed at Seven's use of her formal line of questioning. "Yes Annika I'm functioning quite well."

For a long moment Seven simply looked at the older woman. Then she titled her head to the side as she said; "You have had something on your mind for some time now. Explain."

She knew that her attempts had not gone unnoticed, and Kathryn had known that it would only be a matter of time before Seven asked her about what she was up to, so she'd seen this coming. "I've been trying to ask you something."

Seven looked around a moment and then back at Kathryn. "Well, it would appear that we're alone and no one knows we're here. Perhaps you can ask now?"

Kathryn smiled as she thought about it. Perhaps just winging it would be the best. Their relationship was full of times when just rolling with the punches was called for. Kathryn reached across the table and took hold of Seven's hand. She looked into her lover's ice blue eyes as her thumb rubbed small circles over the flesh of Seven's hand. Kathryn was just about to open her mouth to ask when the expression on Seven's face changed. There was something wrong. "Annika?"

Before Seven could reply Kathryn heard the screams and then the shouts.

"Stop him!"

"Thief!"

"Vandal!"

"He shot the bank keeper!"

"He's armed!"

Kathryn and Seven both reacted quickly. Seven picked Gretchen up from the high chair and shielded her by holding her closely. Kathryn moved so she was between the man that was running towards them and her family. For a moment her right hand went to her hip, but then she remembered that she wasn't only unarmed but she wasn't even in uniform. She watched as the local authorities rounded the corner, closing in on the man. She also saw the panic flash in his eyes. She was just about to reach for her comm badge to signal the ship to beam Seven and the baby up when the man fired his first shot blindly into the crowd.

The first shot hit the side of the cafe and people started running for cover. Kathryn turned briefly to see if Seven and the baby were ok, when she turned back to where the man had been she was just in time to see the man's second shot coming right at her. It clipped her in the arm, burning the material of her blouse and the skin beneath it. She'd barely heard Seven calling up to the ship as she stepped towards the man who was running right at her. Her movements were fluid, graceful, and practiced. She engaged the man, fighting him for his weapon, he was bigger then she was and stronger, but she was well trained and well seasoned.

Her arm hurt like hell and the fight to make the man drop his weapon wasn't helping. The local authorities closed in but couldn't shoot the man clearly. Then the weapon went off. Seven's eyes grew large as the struggle ended. The few seconds it took for the authorities to capture the man, pulling his body off Kathryn's, felt like an eternity to Seven. She rushed over to were Kathryn was lying on the ground and knelt next to her.

"Kathryn?" She asked as she held tightly to Gretchen with one arm and using the other to help Kathryn sit up.

Kathryn opened her eyes and groaned. "He was heavier then he looked."

"Are you alright?" Seven asked as she gave Kathryn a once over.

"I think so." Kathryn replied until she tried to move her arm. She groaned as her eyes closed tight. "Except for that."

"The Doctor will be here shortly. I've already alerted the ship." Seven stated as she turned away to look around. She wanted to double check the area as well as look for any members of the crew.

Kathryn reached for Seven's face, turning her so she would be looking at her again. Her heart was pumping, her arm hurt, and her adrenalin was rushing, but she wanted this and she wanted it before her teams arrived and everything got crazy. It wasn't the perfect setting she was looking for, but inside her heart, Kathryn knew it was the perfect moment. "Annika," She said softly as she looked up into Seven's ice blue eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Seven blinked as she looked down at Kathryn. She had felt a change in their relationship over the past weeks, but she had no way of describing it. All she had been sure of was that the change made her feel safe somehow, but Kathryn wasn't being very open with what she was thinking and that had scared Seven. But now that she knew what it was a slow smile started to spread across her face, and her eyes filled with tears. "I thought you'd never get it out."

This time Kathryn blinked just before a smile appeared on her face. "So will you?"

"I would be honored to marry you my Kathryn." Seven answered as she leaned down and kissed Kathryn as Kathryn wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. The two didn't pull apart until Seven heard the tell tale sounds of someone forming solid after transport. The Doctor and Tuvok came right over to where Kathryn and Seven were. The Doctor went right to work on the Captain's injuries while she told Tuvok what happened.

The group beamed back to the ship after talking to the Chancellor. The man had been thankful and remorseful over the event all at the same time. Later that evening when they were finally alone in their quarters Kathryn finally showed Seven the rings she'd been carrying around for a week. The rings were simple titanium bands with two thin, knotted, lightly tinted ribbons, one red and one sliver, with seven small dilithum crystals embedded in the middle of each knot loop.

"Do you like them?" Kathryn asked as she sat next to Seven on their bed.

Seven looked down at the rings trying in vain to control the wash of emotion she was feeling. She'd been getting use to emotions but she'd only ever felt them so forcefully on a hand full of occasions. "They're perfect, my Kathryn."

Kathryn smiled just before receiving a kiss. Shore leave had been wonderful, but being alone in their own quarters, a space that had once been a marker of Kathryn's isolation but was now the haven she shared with her family, had been the setting for the perfection Kathryn had been seeking. In the end she wouldn't have changed any thing.

The End


End file.
